More Than A Redo
by Bunny Girl Nox
Summary: AU: Ever heard of the butterfly effect? Sasuke and Naruko find out the hard way when the city of Konoha is taken into chaos by...'gifted people'. Note: Naruko and Sasuke are not a romantic pairing. Rated M for swearing, violence and sexual content. My first Time-Loop Fic. Please R&R
1. The First

**Collaborated with DopeFreezy(Lemon author)**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Beta: Katy Rain Muhle.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The ringing of an infuriating alarm clock immediately assaulted Sasuke's ears. In his semi-consciousness, he questioned why he'd bought that infernal thing to begin with. He would be wide-awake five minutes before it started its tune anyway.

Except, _this_ time, it woke him first.

Groggily, he smashed his hand against the snooze, swiftly silencing the noise that rang through his apartment. If only they had been something else he could have used, a training technique, some pills? It wasn't as if it was possible to ward off sleep unless naturally.

He got out of bed, took a shower, put on his uniform, and commenced breakfast. It felt hollow, like every day was just an endless cycle filled with repetitive notions for the norm.

Sasuke snorted; he was beginning to sound like one of those conspiracy nut-jobs.

A knock on the door interrupted what had to be the most boring topic of all morning. Sasuke paused in making his breakfast. As he approached the door, he rolled eyes and grumbled under his breath. He steadied himself and opened.

"Goooddddmoorrrnniiinng, Sasuke!" was the immediate hyperactive greeting.

Sasuke stood there, nonplussed. "It would've been a better morning if you hadn't showed up..._again_, Naruto."

Naruto gave an impish grin. "Psshht, just admit it; without me around, this place would be as lonely as your ego."

"First of all, blondie, that doesn't make any sense. Secondly, the only reason you're here in the first place is because I've got food you want. I mean, come on, where the hell does all your food go anyway?"

The grin turned foxy at the obvious annoyance. "You know me, I like to eat."

"Aint that the truth."

Naruto casually brushed passed the irritated raven head. He stalked to the fridge, opened it, and gushed. "Besides, you always have instant ramen waiting for me. How can I resist that?"

"I keep that there so you don't eat the rest of my _stuff_."

"Hmm," Naruto paused. "Like a Naruto repellent, right?"

"Trust me, dobe, there isn't anything I can do to get rid of you. Believe me, I've tried," was the sarcastic reply.

"Well, obviously you're not trying hard enough." Naruto took out two cups of ramen and put them in a microwave. He whistled a tune as the clock counted off seconds for his sustenance. Upon noticing Sasuke indifferent stare, he decided to lighten up the mood. "So...nice weather, huh?"

Nice, real nice.

Sasuke's brow subtly twitched, but it ended in an instant. He sighed, "What am I going to do with you?"

"Considering we've been best friends since Police academy, I'd say you got no choice but to just deal with me."

That was just it. Sasuke often wondered how it was actually possible that they became friends in the first place. They were complete opposites. He was the serious, cold-hearted, emo type, while Naruto was the hyperactive, outgoing, idiotic type. Putting all elements into the equation, it still didn't make any sense. And Sasuke understood the point. It was friendship; it wasn't supposed to make any sense.

"We were you yesterday, anyway? I'd usually get a heads-up if you were gonna go M.I.A. Hinata was worried sick," Sasuke put out. It wasn't as if they hid anything from each other. In their own, _strange_ way, Naruto and Sasuke had a legitimately honest relationship.

"Head Chief put me on duty at the last second," Naruto groaned. He looked sad, if Sasuke _was_ stupid. "I called Hinata and Sakura when I was done with the case. They understood."

Naruto loved to work more than anything, so it was obvious that Sasuke was calling_ bullshit_. Then he realised something else.

"And me?" he blurted out. He did his best to look like he didn't care. He was known for being a jerk, and there was reason to that. Unfortunately, the dobe could read him like an open book. Although it aggravated Sasuke constantly, he was at least glad he didn't have to lay out his intentions so openly.

It didn't mean he wouldn't slug Naruto if the blonde got too chummy about it.

"Dude, I _did_ call. Your phone was off. Shame, Sasuke-kun, you were worried about little old me~"

Sasuke scowled at the smug blonde. "No way, bitch."

"Hey!" Naruto yelled. "No name calling! What did yo mamma ever teach ya?"

"To beat the shit out of dumb blondes."

"It's a good thing I'm not one of them, huh?"

"God, you're irritating."

"Only for you Sasuke-kun~"

"Seriously, I wanna hit you."

Ding!

"Yay, my ramen!"

And there he was, sitting on Sasuke table, using his _china_...again! He ate like a freaking caveman. Sasuke struggled to conceal his disgust... And then, he realised_ exactly _who was in front of him, and his disgust was easier to show.

"There is something called a fork, stupid."

"Shuddup and let me enjoy my food, bastard."

"With your hands?"

"Hey, you don't see me going around and questioning _your_ eating habits."

"Because I don't have any?"

"... None that I've seen, _yet_."

"Just eat your crap," Sasuke dismissed, tending to his own food.

"Ramen isn't crap. It's God's gift to the world!"

"If that's the case, then your shit is also God's gift to the world."

Naruto choked, and then glared. "Dude, I'm _eating_!"

"I should care?"

"Fucking douche."

"I heard worse."

Naruto grumbled under his breath. The apartment grew quiet, with Sasuke eating and Naruto nibbling on his noodles.

"Hey...how's that fan base going?" Naruto uttered. It was a completely random question. But Naruto liked to talk. He never liked things quiet.

Sasuke grimaced at the query; his brows rose higher. "Are you kidding me? It's worse than before!"

"Huh, why's that?"

"I've got eighty million followers now."

"Already, damn, those fan girls don't play around. Why haven't you put your profile off the site or something?"

"Because I don't know _who_ put it there. What I do know is that whoever it is, is definitely some psychotic wacko."

"Yeah...they know where you live and everything. You should report it."

"Tried to track her myself...no dice."

"Wow, desperate much?" Upon receiving a glare, Naruto clarified, "I meant her."

"Oh...yeah, I guess she is."

"But I can't really blame them," Naruto said, almost as an afterthought.

"Are you serious? You're siding with _them_?"

"Dude, look at it from my point of view. You're Sasuke Uchiha, heir to the Uchiha Task Force agency and the ancient Uchiha inheritance, which is a lot of money - oh, so I've heard."

"You heard right because _I told you_. What does that have to do with anything?"

Naruto smiled secretively, and then burst out laughing.

"Dobe, your life isn't looking promising right now."

"Sorry, sorry," Naruto said through chuckles, "but it's pretty easy to see their angle."

"What, just because I'll be this rich billionaire, they have the right to take shots at me?"

"Exactly, dude."

"Damn materialistic cunts."

"Whoa, whoa, don't get ahead of yourself. Not all of them are like that."

"Have yet to find anyone different."

"Except for Hinata and Sakura," Naruto chided.

"They're obviously exceptions because we know each other from our academy days, but you never know."

"Yep, and Sakura aint that bad for you either."

"Whatever," Sasuke retorted.

The Uchiha got to his feet, put the dishes in the sink, grabbed his bag, and made for the door.

"You're leaving already?" Naruto asked from his seat; although it wasn't easy to interpret with all the ramen he stuffed in one go.

"Yep."

"Ayt, don't forget the festival tomorrow."

"I should be telling that to you, since you skipped movie night with the girls."

Naruto nodded in mock-shame. If Sasuke wasn't emo, he would have found it hilarious. He looked at Naruto in all seriousness. "Lock up after you're done."

"Okay."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "I _mean_ it, dobe. I don't want another repeat of Latina Girl."

Naruto openly snickered. "Oh God, that was _so_ porn material. I wish I didn't walk in on you guys so early into your little...game."

"It wasn't a game," Sasuke rebuked, not caring he did. "Damn bitch kept trying to rip my clothes off, you fucking moron!"

Naruto laughed again, adding "she had a nice ass, though" into the mix, forcing Sasuke to slam the door on his way out.

Just another day.

Sasuke arrived in his corner office in record time. The Uchiha Task Force was situated just above the community police directorate, and just below The ANBU Black Ops unit.

His little Captain's cubicle was just half the size of the one opposite it, owned by the Chief of the Task force himself, Fugaku Uchiha - his father - who was currently on a business trip.

Their relationship wasn't what could be called that between a father and his son. It was more a chief to his lesser subordinate. It was something Sasuke was used to.

He got to work, typing accordingly on his computer. He needed to keep track of all the crime scenes that required Task Force assistance. Additionally, he was on top of dispatch and team placement. Even so, he would rather go into the field himself, but as Captain, he had to sit on the side-lines.

"Morning, Sasuke-kun, can I come in?" a voice on the other side said.

Sasuke briefly paused typing. "Sure, Sakura, it's open."

The door open and in walked Sakura. Sasuke was amazed how the girl's Task Force uniform did a good job in making them look nothing less than freaking hookers. The outfit consisted of a tight top, a small bulletproof vest, fingerless gloves, tight pants, and leather boots.

Okay, maybe he was over-exaggerating on the hooker part. But it was as if the designers wanted to accentuate every part of their assets, from breasts to ass. Or maybe he was just looking into it too much. It wasn't as if anyone complained.

'Like they'd want to,' he thought.

"I brought you lunch for later. I know how you hate cafeteria food." Sakura said, offering a small bento box from a hand.

Sasuke smirked at her. "Hn, I never said you should make me anything, Sakura."

Sakura face soured, and she huffed, "Just act like you appreciate it!"

"That wouldn't be me, now, would it?"

As she gazed into his eyes, Sakura blushed. "Yeah... I guess..."

"So is there anything else?"

"...Sasuke-kun... How about we go out this weekend, just you and me?"

Sasuke looked at Sakura. She shied away from his gaze. He wasn't a fool. He knew she liked him, but that was, in itself, the_ problem_. Everyone liked him that way. With that, came the forbidding aspect of labelling any girl he knew as materialistical. They never liked him for who he was; only what he _had_. It would never be about getting to know him then falling in love in the long run.

Hell, Sakura was worse in the academy. She acted like a glorified fan girl. Although she'd changed over the years, he could still see the yearning in her eyes. She wanted him to love her, just like most girls. He should treat her like any other one of those bitches, like garbage...

But for the life of him, he just _couldn't_...not to her. Even if she was a fan girl, Sakura was different. She wasn't as obsessive towards him like the rest. She treated him with respect and gave him space, unlike _some _people. But in the end, a fan girl was a fan girl. It was just..._hard_ when it was Sakura.

"If Naruto agrees with Hinata, sure. You know I don't like that whole couple outing. It's awkward."

Sakura tried her best to hide a disappointment, but failed miserably. "Oh, okay, I understand."

She obviously didn't, but struggled to voice her troubles. Sasuke was like stone, unmoving and indifferent. Did it hurt just to let her in, just to open his heart up to her for once? The only time, _only _time, that she would see that frosty visage crack was when they had sex. Yes, they were basically fuck buddies, or whatever Sasuke mentioned. It was never serious. It was always just sex.

It started off in the most unlikeliest of ways too. They were all celebrating his promotion to captain, got drunk, and did the deed. Just like that, everything changed. They fucked more frequently. It was never romantic to her, only fulfilling lust that seemed to be dwindling away at every encounter. She would always convince herself to say no the next time. But when the time did come, she never resisted his urges or her own, and used her frustrations to make the sex more passionate. It was a drug. Once you got a fix, it was almost impossible to stop.

If Sakura had to be honest with herself, she hated it more and more every time. It was so _empty_, and she was desperate to hear those three powerful words that every girl craved from the man of their dreams: I love you. But they never came, because to Sasuke, she was nothing more than a _friend_. She should be happy that she was the only person he was ever intimate with. But...it was just sad, to have her cake and not eat it too. It felt like the universe was mocking her, telling her that sex was as close to Sasuke as she would _ever_ get, and that hurt more than anything.

It wasn't as if Sasuke hated her. If he did, then he would have left her a long time ago and changed to one of those many bimbos who were lined up to have his babies. No matter what, he never left her for someone else. He refused to be with someone else. So why? Why couldn't he just let her be with him in both body and soul? She would do anything for him, if he'd ever asked it of her. Why couldn't they just break the barrier, and finally live happily? Having sex wasn't enough anymore, it needed to be filled with purpose, with motivation.

Sakura struggled to see _her_ motivation.

"Thanks for the lunch. What did you make for me today?" Sasuke asked, already looking through the contents of his bento box.

Knocked out of her stupor, Saukra shook her head. "Oh, right, I made hake, chips, and sauce."

"That's homemade?"

"Yep, why would I buy it if I can cook it?"

"Because that saves time. Are you sure it's a good idea for me to be eating it?"

"Don't worry, it's healthy, I made sure."

"Oh, then thank you."

"... Sasuke-kun...I-I-"

Ring! Ring!

"Hold that thought, Sakura." Sasuke answered the phone, "Captain Uchiha Sasuke of the Task Force speaking."

"..."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed; the only sound coming from the phone was static.

"Hello?"

"..."

"... Is anyone there?"

"..."

"Hello~"

"... Sasuke Uchina, remain calm and act natural."

Sasuke's body impulsively tensed at the voice, it was deep and muzzled. He was apprehensive, but his outer posture remained unchanging. "Who is this?"

"Let's just say I'm a friend for now."

Sasuke looked at his only window, noticing nothing off in the busy city.

"The city of Konoha's beautiful, isn't it? I admire the view myself," the voice said.

Sasuke's eyes widened. He carefully looked outside the window. Whoever he was talking to knew exactly what he was doing.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura whispered, confused with his behaviour.

Sasuke shushed her and focused on the call.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"Relax, Sasuke, I only want you to answer a few questions. After that, I won't bother you again."

"...I'm listening," Sasuke said. He pointed three fingers at Sakura and then changed them into a gun signal.

Sakura's eyes bulged. She stood straight and hastily scrambled out of the office.

"Shino," she hissed.

Said man was working on his computer. He turned to Sakura, eyes hidden behind circular lenses.

"Code: stack; quick!" Sakura whispered.

The entire floor went silent. Shino quickly took out a small device and switched it on.

"Which phone?" He rasped in question.

"Captain's," Sakura whispered back.

Shino typed in a few characters on the device. It blinked to life and started humming. He regarded the device for a few seconds, then put a hand up, all five fingers open.

"Dammit," Sakura cursed, "that's not enough time."

Back in the office, Sasuke waited patiently for the caller to continue. He was worried that the guy on the other line figured out what he told his subordinate to do, but hoped there was a chance that he hadn't been plunged.

And finally, the caller continued.

"... Do you know anything about the word 'Madara'?"

Sasuke froze, that name was the last thing he expected. He licked his dry lips and replied: "Considering the fact that you asked _me_, I'm guessing you already have some info on the name."

"Your guess is correct."

"I see... Well, Madara is the name of the Uchiha ancestor that lived a long time ago, some say even before Konoha existed."

"That is right. Moving on, what are the legends surrounding Madara and the era he lived in?"

"You sound like you know the answer to that question."

"I do, but I need to hear you say it."

"... Fine, the era Madara lived through operated on a ninja kind of lifestyle-"

"Except, instead of the ordinary ninja you play in games and watch in anime, these ninja had a specific trait that separated them from normal humans," the voice interrupted.

"Maybe I should let you finish you own questions," Sasuke mused aloud.

"Then what fun would that be? Let's continue, what was this ability that was used?"

"I've neglected to remember. It had something to do with the life force in someone's body," Sasuke said, bored. He wasn't even worried about leaking out unnecessary intel. So far, all the questions that the mysterious voice asked were general knowledge to the public.

"Think harder," the voice said.

"I don't know...cha...chakra?"

"Exactly...chakra."

The line went dead.

Sasuke looked at the receiver in bewilderment. That had to be the weirdest thing that ever happened to him. If it was Naruto pulling another one of his pranks again, Sasuke was going to flip (on the inside, of course).

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura called, rushing into the office in worry.

"Did you track the call?"

"That's just it, the call was untraceable."

"Dammit..."

"Who was it?"

"Someone that knows me and my family history."

"Oh...one of those girls?" Sakura questioned, failing to hide her venom at the thought of any hussy.

"No, it wasn't them," Sasuke said. "But that doesn't reassure me."

"Maybe it was Naruto again. Damn idiot thinks just because he's a Black Ops he can keep pranking us."

"Could be, but I doubt it."

"Yeah... Anyway, Sasuke-kun-"

"Uchiha Sasuke!" A detective barged in the floor, desperately looking for the mention name.

Sasuke came out of his office. "What can I help you with, Detective?"

"You're needed on the top floor!"

"Why me?"

"It's an emergency! Gather a squad and meet the Head Chief pronto!"

Sasuke nodded, it was a job.

He had chosen Shino, Sai, Kiba, Ayame and Hana (including himself). They were swiftly on the top floor, and Sasuke was greeted with his flatmate.

"Yo, Sasuke," Naruto waved, dressed in his specialist grey and black ANBU uniform.

"Dobe, did you prank call again?" Sasuke questioned, irritation visible.

"What?" Naruto dumbly replied.

"Never mind, why did the Head Chief call us here?" Sasuke asked.

"Beats me," Naruto shrugged, "but good luck, bastard. I heard it's serious."

"Thanks," Sasuke said, rolling his eyes and walking passed his best friend.

His squad entered the head chief's office. They were immediately brought on alert.

"Finally, what took you so long?!"

"We're sorry, Jiraiya-sama. I had a difficult time picking the squad."

Jiraiya's brow twitched. He ran a hand through his spiky white hair and sighed. His maroon suit looked worn out, like he'd been using it too much. "Seriously, kid, the least you could have done is make it an all-female squad."

"Sorry... I guess," Sasuke deadpanned. Stupid old pervert.

"Anyway, I've got reports of a man running around on the streets with a bazooka."

"Are you joking?" Kiba sputtered, struggling not to laugh, "You don't hear that every day."

"It aint funny, kid. I've got seriously injured people on my hands. Luckily, there aren't any reported deaths."

"We'll get right on it," Sasuke said.

Jiraiya nodded, "I'll give you the details of the location. If you can't handle it, pull out and let the Black Ops take over."

"You make us sound like we're inferior to the Black Ops!" Ayame yelled, offended.

Jiraiya rang a finger in his ear. "You know, I'd so love it better if you'd scream my name."

Ayame turned red from embarrassment, giving Jiraiya a chance to continue.

"In rank, yes, you are below ANBU by _one_, but that makes all the difference. It doesn't mean you're inferior. ANBU handles covert operations. You handle the big stuff like terrorism."

"Is this terrorism?" Sasuke asked.

"It could very well be. I need you guys on that now!" Jiraiya commanded.

"Yes, sir!"

The van they travelled in always had plenty of space, provided Sasuke never liked choosing ten or more people to cramp up the place.

It would be routine. They would get there, take the bad guy down, and be done with it. Sasuke never doubted his teammates. If he did, there wasn't a point for teamwork at all. Every individual was important.

Guns on the ready, they engaged in small talk.

"I've been doing these missions so many times that it's starting to get boring. Thank God a guy with a rocket launcher had to come and spice things up!" Ayme quipped.

Everyone sweat dropped.

"Kiba, you got dust on your face again. Honestly, you're hopeless," Hana rebuked, taking out a cloth, spitting on it and wiping Kiba's face with it.

"Arg, stop it, sis, that's embarrassing!" Kiba whined. Everyone but Hana - who scowled - and Sasuke - who really didn't care - laughed.

"Jeez, if you weren't sibling, then I'd think Kiba had a milf fetish or something," Sai put in; it caused everyone to realise the guy was there in the first place.

"Whoa, dude, you're actually here?" Kiba asked, surprised.

"I've always been here. You guys are just idiots to not notice," Sai grumbled

"Okay, remember the plan?" Sasuke questioned, steading his AK-47.

"Yep, get the bad guy and prepare for the festival tomorrow!" Ayame cheered.

Sasuke allowed a small smile. The festival... Maybe he could take Sak-

Boom!

Sasuke's world turned white in an instant. There was a blaring noise that covered his ears. When he opened his eyes and was able to focus, he realised that the van was toppled over.

It was on fire.

He struggled to get to his feet. He could feel his body burning from different places - it seemed to get worse when he moved.

"K-Kiba?" a voice rasped.

Sasuke looked to the voice. He wished he hadn't.

Shino and Sai were unconscious. Ayame was struggling to catch her breath. Hana was on her stomach, cradling her brother's limp head. And Kiba...oh God, a metal shard was piercing right through his stomach. He didn't move, just like the driver.

They were both dead.

Sasuke struggled to process what his eyes were seeing. No, not a teammate; not like this.

Suddenly, his mind caught up to him.

"Quickly, get out of the van!" He commanded.

Ayame moved sluggishly, dragging Shino and Sai with her.

"Kiba, answer me!" Hana screamed. Her visage was horror stricken. She was still in shock, and refused to move.

"Hana!" Sasuke called as soon as he made it out. "Get out of there. That's an order!"

"Kiba, Kiba, Kiba, Kiba," Hana murmured. She never took her eyes off her dead brother.

There was wheezing sound, and Sasuke immediately knew what it meant.

"Everyone down!"

They ducked, but not fast enough to avoid the shockwave, which hurled them a few feet away from the destroyed Task Force van.

"Hana!" Ayame sobbed, watching in horror as her friend was engulfed in flames.

"Ayame, get to that corner now! Take Sai with you, I've got Shino!" Sasuke shouted.

The both scrambled for cover, hiding in an alley the provided little room for anyone to discover them. It was dark and provided plenty of camouflage. That is, if they knew where their enemy was.

Ayame continued to cry. The shock of losing a friend had left her immobile. She held onto her unconscious teammates like a lifeline.

Sasuke paused to catch his breath. Once certain, he took a peak from the alley, trying to pinpoint the enemy's location, and sure enough, there he was.

"Where is he?!" the man screamed, waving the sentinal back and forth. "They told me he would be here! Where are you, Naruto?!"

Sasuke's eyes widened when he finally recognized who the bazooka maniac was.

"Mizuki," he whispered.

"Mizuki?" Ayme sniffed. "You mean the crazy school teacher?"

"Yeah, how the hell did he get out of prison?"

"I don't know," Ayame replied, her voice growing colder with each syllable, "but I'm gonna _kill_ him."

"No, you're still in shock. You need to get everyone to safety. I'll lead him away from here."

"But, Capta-"

Sasuke already left. He charged at Mizuki, using the element of surprise to his advantage.

Mizuki noticed him, but it was too late. If he fired that rocket now, they would both die, and Sasuke knew the spineless scum valued his own life over others.

Mizuki must have also seen the decrease in distance. He started running away, thinking foolishly that he could beat a Task Force agent in speed.

Sasuke continued to trail him. But when the shock of losing his teammates finally sunk in, and his rage got the best of him, he raised a pistol he kept on his vest. "Freeze, or I'll fucking shoot your brains out!"

Mizuki slowed to he stop. He still had his back to Sasuke, and the prisoner's body trembled.

"You're not him. Where is Naruto?" He whispered.

The freak had a grudge, since it was Naruto who single handedly took him down for child abuse and attempted rape. But even so, Sasuke would have never thought that Mizuki was so sick and twisted to just kill on a whim. The Uchiha calmed himself; he was so close to blasting the man's brains out.

"Mizuki, you are under arrest!" Sasuke bit out. "Come quietly and maybe I won't kill you!"

"It's not fair," the deranged former teacher groaned, "they said he'd be here, so why?"

"Hands on your head!" Sasuke commanded.

Mizuki didn't move, aside from the shaking.

"I said, hands on you head!" Sasuke yelled.

Mizuki mechanically turned his body until he was facing the Uchiha. His face looked out of place, lost. "I'm not going back. Do you hear me, I'm not!"

He raised the bazooka, aiming straight at Sasuke. In a closed area like this, they were both going to die.

But Sasuke suspected Mizuki didn't care.

Pulling the trigger wouldn't help. Mizuki could still kill him on reflex. It seemed he was cornered.

Then, the ground shook.

Sasuke staggered, barely catching a pole to hold him upright. It was one thing after another. This day was so fucking _messed up_, and it started off on a good note too.

The tremor stopped. Sasuke raised his pistol again, noticing that Mizuki landed on his butt. They were lucky the idiot didn't shoot in the slip.

Mizuki aimed his own weapon, and Sasuke knew that was it. There was no other place to run. He was going to die.

Rustling from the side alerted both men. Sasuke was shocked to the core to see a girl wearing a tattered, orange top and black jeans, limping towards their confrontation. He noticed how dark her red hair was, and how it reminded him of blood. She had bruises on her tanned skin and her blue eyes looked delirious. And what was up with those whisker marks?

"Hey," he ordered, "stay back! Get out of here!

Whether she understood or not was up for debate. She didn't stop, well, not until she was between him and Mizuki.

The prisoner was still in his surprised stupor. It quickly gave way to rage. "I don't care anymore! If I'm going to die, you're going to die with me!"

He pulled the trigger.

"Shit!" Sasuke cursed, running and tackling the girl to the ground. He used his body as a shield, knowing it was the last brave and _stupid_ thing he would ever do.

There was an explosion. Sasuke felt a searing burning sensation on his back. He truly thought that it was the end. But, after the burning feeling, nothing else happened.

He blinked and looked at the girl he was covering. Her hand was outstretched behind him, and her eyes were red.

Wait, what?

He was sure they were blue. They _were_! Maybe it was because of the bright light behind him?

He looked over his shoulder, and was shocked speechless with what he saw.

The girl's hand was holding a small ball of fire, and it continued to decrease. Sasuke stood like a stone, expression lost. In the next instant, the girl fired the ball at Mizuki, barely missing his head from impact.

Mizuki yelped, feeling the heat above his head. He rose to his feet and dashed from the scene.

It allowed Sasuke to sigh in relief. He felt completely spent. He didn't have the energy to chase down the maniac. Hopefully, ANBU had it covered. He looked at the girl bellow him.

She was unconscious.

He moved away from her and sat by her side. He was beat, and his body hurt like hell.

"Captain!" Ayame called, rushing to his aid.

"I told you not to come," Sasuke grit out.

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't let you die too! I called the hospital. An ambulance should be here soon. ANBU should also be on the scene."

"I see," Sasuke groaned, "it can't be helped."

"Yeah," Ayame choked out, struggling to hide her tears.

Sasuke mentally rolled his eyes. There was no point in hiding her grief. She needed to let it out. "It's okay, Ayame, you can cry."

"W-What?"

"... We lost good people tonight... It's okay."

And she did, using his shoulder to sob her heart out. Sasuke was, in his own way, affected by the ordeal. He knew all his teammates. Losing any of them was a huge blow to stomach.

After Ayame caught a semblance of her dignity, she noticed the unconscious girl right beside her.

"Who's the blonde?" She sniffled.

Sasuke stared at Ayame with a frown. He followed her gaze, and reeled in shock.

No...no, no, no, she had red hair, _red hair_. He wasn't going crazy. He saw it for himself. She couldn't just change it in a second... She shouldn't control fire either, but that was out of the bag now.

"The whiskers...they're gone?" He murmured.

"What?" Ayame asked, frowning in confusion.

"... It's nothing; let's regroup so it'll be easier to get to hospital."

"Okay, but...uhm...can I-I hold you? I don't think I can be left to myself for a while."

"Sure."

Ayame and the rest of the team were dropped in the hospital. Sasuke only stayed there to get treated for first degree burns and wounds, promptly leaving after. He was to remain in bed at the hospital, but he couldn't stay, he just couldn't. No matter how many times he tried to justify it, he couldn't bare the look of sadness on his team's face when Ayame told them the horrible news. It was cowardly of him, but...he felt really low.

So he was at home, looking into his bathroom mirror. With all the bandages covering vital areas, he looked close to a mummy. He couldn't even find any dark humour in that.

He yawned, feeling sleepy. But the events were still fresh in his mind. He couldn't get them out. Hana and Kiba didn't deserve something like that.

He guessed it was his own way of grieving.

A knock on the door made him tense. It was late into the evening - half passed ten to be exact. He really didn't know who would visit at this time.

Naruto...no, damn moron was on a mission. How about Sakura? It was unlikely, she was busy as well, but she did phone him to voice out her concerns. So then, _who_?

He took out a gun hidden in a drawer. He carefully approached the front door, muscles tense with accumulated adrenaline.

"Who's there?!"

There was no other response for sometime...

Then, another series of knocks.

Sasuke grimaced, it looked like death was following him now.

"You better answer me!" He shouted.

"Pshht, just open the damn door, bastard!" a feminine voice screeched.

Sasuke paused. How could he not have guessed it? Fucking fan girls. They were just made on Earth to ruin everything, a freaking plague.

"Get out of here, bitches!"

"Paranoid much? Look through the peephole!"

Sasuke blinked, and then did just that. He peeked through the whole and gasped.

He opened the door quickly, making sure to keep his gun trained on the intruder.

"You?!" He sputtered.

It was the blonde girl, who he risked his life for. What in the hell was going on?

"Took you long enough," the blonde complained.

"I left you in the hospital!"

True to his words, the girl was still wearing her hospital gown. But she seemed to pay little attention to it as she gave him a disapproving frown.

"Yeah, thanks a bunch," she spat. "Did I mention I hate hospitals?"

She walked into his apartment, and immediately went for his fridge.

"Damn, I'm hungry," she moaned. Once the fridge was opened, her eyes lit up. She gushed, "Yay, just like I remembered."

Sasuke just stood there, watching as the blonde took out two cups of instant Ramen. It seemed eerily similar to Naruto's antics... Naruto... Naruto...

What the fuck?

"Who the hell are you?!" He demanded, pointing his pistol at the girl again.

The girl only gave him a glance and huffed. She put the cups into the microwave and waited for the timer to run out.

"Answer my question!"

She gave him a challenging glare. "Make me."

"I'll shoot."

"I don't believe you."

"Last warning."

"Last warning~"

Bang!

"Wah, you bastard, you nearly shot me!"

"I warned you. This time, I missed. Next time, I won't. Who are you?"

"Fuck you."

Sasuke grit his teeth. She was pissing him off!

Bang!

"Fuck, stop that!"

"_Answer_ me."

"Shove it up your Uchiha ass!"

He approached and grabbed her, intending to force her to cooperate. But he was thoroughly surprised when she not only slipped effortlessly from a trained hold but followed it up by slugging him clean in the face.

He staggered back, holding his bleeding nose.

The girl brushed invisible dirt off her shoulders. She fixed a glare to the wounded Uchiha. "Didn't yo momma ever tell ya it's rude to grab a lady?"

Yo momma? Something else Naruto would say, which confused Sasuke even further.

"Naruto?" He literally just put it out there, not believing in the least that it was true.

"... Who the hell is Naruto?" the girl asked, incredulous.

"Never mind," Sasuke murmured.

Ding!

The blonde beamed, a complete one-eighty from her vicious attitude seconds ago, and happily took the ramen out of the microwave.

"Thanks for the ramen!" She chirped, making to leave, but was blocked by the hulking Uchiha.

"Let me get this straight, you come into my house, steel my food, assault a decorated officer, and now, you're just gonna leave?"

"Pretty much, why?"

"... You _are_ crazy."

The blonde frowned. "I came here cause I was hungry. Now move out of the way before we have a problem."

"First of all, that's my food. Secondly, you're _trespassing_. I've got every, single right to take you in."

Blondie shrugged her shoulders. "Oh well, I tried to be nice."

The next second, Sasuke was sprawled on the floor. He didn't know how she did it, and he felt his eyelids getting heavy - either from fatigue or from his head hitting the ground harshly.

"Jeez, I think I took it a little too far. I'm sorry, Sasuke."

She knew his name and sounded genuinely regretful, but Sasuke found it difficult to tell as unconsciousness continued to claim him.

"Oh, since you gave me ramen... I might as well give you what you want too. My name is..."

He would never forget the name, because he knew that he would probably never come in contact with a person that shared it. Plus, it was completely and utterly ridiculous.

"… Naruko."

With that, sleep claimed him.

He woke up to the buzzing of his alarm clock. Seriously, why did he have that thing? He shut it off, got out of bed and took a shower. It was only after the shower when he realised something.

How did he get into bed? He analysed his broken nose in the mirror. It wasn't broken at all, not even a bruise. In fact, his whole body felt absolutely fine - and mysteroously free of bandages. He shrugged, who knew he was such a badass?

He got out of the shower and went to make breakfast. He thought about yesterday's events. There was no doubt in his mind that work was going to be depressing. The funerals, even worse.

If only they had been better prepared for something like that, then maybe a lot more lives could have been spared. Poor Ayame, she took it hard last night. Hana meant a lot to her. It was because of that woman Ayame even joined the Task Force to begin with. Even if he was cold, Sasuke wasn't heartless. He felt sorry for the brunette.

Knocking on the door alerted him to company. He went to it and peered in the peephole. It was Naruto.

Sasuke opened the door, expecting a gloomy greeting but was surprised again.

"Goooddddmoorrrnniiinng, Sasuke!" Naruto greeted joyously.

Sasuke actually gaped. Surely the news that Hana and Kiba died reached his ears by now, right?

"What's with that face?" Naruto asked curiously.

Sasuke shook his head. "Didn't you hear, Naruto?"

"Hear what?"

"Hana and Kiba were killed by Mizuki."

The blonde blinked at him for what seemed like ages. After about a minute, Naruto grinned and laughed. "Wow, that was a good one! You almost had me. Oh, I get it, this is another one of you attempts to get rid of me!"

Sasuke stammered, completely thrown off by Naruto's denial. "This is serious, dobe! They died yesterday. I watched them die!"

Naruto hummed in response while going through the fridge. He took out two cups of instant ramen. "Nice try, bastard, but Kiba called me this morning. He told me not to forget about the festival tomorrow."

Okay, now Sasuke was completely lost. He stood still, not sure if what he heard was the truth.

"So...nice weather, huh?"

Sasuke looked at Naruto. The blonde was waiting patiently beside the microwave. He whistled that same, stupid tune.

"This is impossible," Sasuke muttered.

It was impossible. How could Kiba have called Naruto...?

Wait, festival tomorrow?

"Naruto, the festival is _today_."

"Today's Tuesday, Sasuke. The festival is on Wednesday - tomorrow," Naruto said, frowning in worry.

Sasuke felt like he was being punked. Tuesday was yesterday! He knows that!

"This isn't funny, dobe," he finally growled.

"Woah, relax, dude, I'm serious. Today's Tuesday, see for yourself."

Sasuke turned on his TV. He went to the news and saw the date and time. It was Tuesday, seven in the morning.

"What the fuck?"

"Dude, what gives? Are you not getting enough sleep or something?" Naruto asked, scratching the back of his head.

Sasuke was still shocked. Every channel he turned that had dates on them was the same thing. He even took out his own phone; the one he was sure no one messed with and still saw exactly the same thing: Tuesday, five past seven in the morning.

Something was wrong. Did he dream everything up? But how could he? It looked so real! Maybe that was it; it was just one of those realistic dreams. But he couldn't shake off the uneasy feeling.

"Hey, Sasuke, I had a case going on and I couldn't come to movie night. I called Hinata and Sakura when I was done. They understoond."

Sasuke wondered, in that moment, if he was still dreaming.

Everything didn't add up. Then a thought accurd to him.

"Hey, dobe, do you have a sister?"

"Who, me? I was an orphan remember?"

"Oh..."

"Seriously, what's up with you today?"

His journey to work flowed by him, he was still in the process of taking in everything from the night prior. Everyone acted the same way, like yesterday. He was even forced to do a double-take when he saw both Hana and Kiba at their respective work stations, talking like_ nothing_ happened last night.

He had cornered them individually, and asked if they remembered Mizuki and the blowing van, to which Hana questioned if he was getting enough sleep or overworking himself.

Kiba was an embarrassing situation. So set in proving his point, Sasuke tore off the pour sap's shirt, and stared in horror as no cut or wound greeted his gaze.

He couldn't be going crazy. There had to be a rational explanation to everything happening in accordance with his…_dream._

When Sakura brought him lunch, he dreaded to know what she made. But he had to ask; he had find some clue out of anything.

"Oh, right, I made hake, chips and sauce," she said.

Sasuke zoned out after that. He was in a panic. Why...why was it happening _again_? It didn't make any sense. No one else remembered, but him? It _was_ a dream, right?

When he heard the phone ringing, he knew it would be his answer.

He picked it up, quieting a worried Sakura, and answered, "Hello?"

"..."

No, it couldn't be.

"Is there anyone there?"

"..."

"... Hello?"

"…"

"Hello?!"

"... Sasuke Uchiha, remain calm and act natural."

That was when Sasuke knew that this was anything but a fucking dream.


	2. Coping

**Author's Notes: Thank you! I wasn't sure if I should get into writing an actual story, but your reviews were so motivating. Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Collaborated with DopeFreezy (Lemon author)**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"U-Uhm, Captain?" Ayame whispered.

"What?" Sasuke hissed back.

Ayame winced at the anger, but continued, "Could you run this by us again? Why did we leave the Task Force van five blocks from here?"

Sasuke spared his teammates a glance. Well,_ obviously_ they would be at least bewildered.

They were on their feet, stroding to the place that Mizuki would surely ambush them like last time. Sasuke didn't know why he was the only who knew; it was trivial right now, though.

Everything (except for this moment) played out exactly as he remembered it. Naruto was the same cheerful idiot who said practically the same words. Hana and Kiba were alive, with him at the moment. The phone call happened again, which asked the same, stupid questions. And of course, the bazooka maniac.

His teammates didn't understand his behaviour; some of them showed their concerns prominently. But he knew he couldn't tell them. It was too crazy to believe. But he couldn't risk their lives so carelessly this time around either.

"The guy with the sentinal could be anywhere on city grounds. Our van would make too much noise and we would be discovered."

A flimsy excuse, sure, but it should be enough to ward away any unnecessary questions...

"But how do we know he's near Mainstreet?"

Or not.

"_Because_, Kiba, I've got a hunch." Damn, he could easily lie better than that. So why was he sucking now?

"Okay?" Kiba said slowly, clearly unconvinced.

"Look, trust me, okay? It never hurts to be cautious," Sasuke said.

That was at least enough to get nods. But Sasuke knew they still found it odd nonetheless.

"Have you noticed how the streets are empty here?" Hana observed.

Sasuke noticed it too. There wasn't a soul on pavement, but he could see people in their homes.

"Maybe a curfew?" Kiba chimed.

"I doubt it," Sasuke said. "I never heard of this area employing any kind of cerfews."

"Seriously, it's just weird," Hana said, baffled.

One block to Mizuki.

"Okay," Sasuke said, "capture formation: Alpha. Cover the next block."

"Roger," was the chorus.

Shino and Hana ran ahead and turned into an alleyway. They rushed through it until they couldn't be seen.

"Now, us," Sasuke said.

He, Sai, Ayame and Kiba ran across the street, careful to keep silent. Sasuke knew this was a sure-fire way to get Mizuki on both sides. Hana and Shino would use the back road to block the criminal's escape. Although they couldn't pinpoint his exact location, he was still somewhere close to Mainstreet, where it all happened.

Sasuke gave the signal to stop. His troops obeyed. Everyone was serious.

They all felt a slight tremor, but paid it no mind.

Sasuke waited a few seconds longer, then signalled to continue. He pointed to a another location, the one he used to hide from Mizuki the first time, and they all took cover.

As the lead, he would come out of the corner first, a teammate after; and then, they would take Mizuki down. He didn't have to worry about Hana or Shino. If the time came, then he would shoot three rounds, alerting them.

The silence was tense. Everyone was on high alert. He occassionally took a peek into the streets, where he was sure Mizuki would be.

But nothing.

Sasuke made the decision to move. This time, he would get Mizuk before the creep even knew what beat the crap out of him.

"Ayame, with me," Sasuke whispered.

"Roger," Ayame replied, just as tense.

She waited for him to move, watching as prespiration drowned his face. She had never seen him so apprehensive before. What was he hiding?

Sasuke ran out of hiding and dashed to the targetted area, Ayame rushed after him. The Captain put all his strength into his sprint. The next corner, that's where Mizuki would be.

They rounded the corner, arms at the ready.

But...Mizuki_ wasn't_ there.

Sasuke stared in shock at the empty pathway. It looked exactly the same when he chased Mizuki through it the first time around, so he couldn't have imagine everything, could he?

As time ticked away, Sasuke wondered if he had been wrong the whole time.

But then.

"You're not him."

He whirled to the voice. Mizuki was right behind them. The darkness of an opposite alley had concealed his identity until now.

"Mizuki?!" Ayame cried in surprise.

"They said he would be here," Mizuki emotionlessly continued.

Before Sasuke could react, Mizuki fired at them. The missile was too fast to dodge. The crazy school teacher had used the element of surprise yet again.

Sasuke saw his life flash before his eyes. All the things that he wished he could've done, could've changed. Everything was going to end.

Boom!

He felt like a ragdoll. The explosion send him flying into the distance. He hit his head on the ground with a sickening crunch. All he could feel was pain; his mind was numb to anything else. He could barely see through all the blood in his eyes. He was sure the red liquid was his, and it didn't stop flowing.

Once he mustered enough strength to move, he took in his surroundings, immediately noticing his body was on fire. The pungent smell of burnt flesh hurt his nose. He gurgled blood, struggling to contain the gushing substance... That's when he noticed...

He lost his legs.

"Ah!" He screamed. The pain was unbearable, forcing him to spasm pathetically. In the back of his mind, he knew there wasn't any possible way of living through this. The damage was untreatable. He was going to die, no matter what.

How stupid could he have been? He didn't even take into account that the time his teammates used the van and the time they walked to Mizuki's location were entirely different. Obviously, Mizuki would have taken that opportunity they wasted trotting to relocate to a better position. Even in this state, Sasuke could barely rebuke his idiocy.

His eyes were getting heavy. He could barely hear the sound of gunshots and people screaming his name. It hurt too much, so he easily let unconsciousness take him this time.

Buzz! Buzz! Buzz! Buzz!

Sasuke groaned, and slammed the reciever. He opened his eyes, taking in his room.

It happened again.

This time, however, he was killed before even going to the hospital, and seeing that freak Naruko or whatever.

So even if he dies, he wouldn't really die? It made absolutely no sense at all. Although his body felt no pain, Sasuke's mind lingered on the different sensations, what it felt like to be burnt alive, to bleed to death, to lose his legs. That was horrible. And worst yet, he didn't see it coming.

He got out of bed and went into the shower. He used the time to think.

So, as it was, no matter what happened to him today, he would wake up and repeat it over and over again? Why the hell was that? He read all about time-loop scenarios: a repeat of a particular space of sequence. And usually, there were reason to that.

The most lectured idea was that if time was physically manipulated in any sort of way, it would be damaged until conditions were met to fix it. Okay, maybe he was thinking too much. Maybe it wasn't as bad as he thought. Maybe it _was_ just a dream, a dream in a dream?

That was bull and he knew it.

He got out of the shower, put his uniform on, and was close to commencing breakfast when knocking stopped him.

He looked at the door in wonderment. Wasn't Naruto supposed to be here _after_ he started making breakfast. That's when he realised he took a while longer in the shower.

Although he was repeating the day, it _wasn't_ waiting for him. It was going on as it should be, which better explained why Mizuki was at a different spot on the same mission.

He went to the door and opened.

"Goooddddmoorrrnniiinng, Sasuke!" was the immediate hyperactive greeting.

"Whatever," the Uchiha grumbled, walking away and preparing his own meal.

"What's up, sour-puss? Usually you'd be all 'Get out of here, dobe'."

"I really don't have the time to deal with you," Sasuke said.

"Okay...weird?" Naruto observed, going to the fridge and taking out two cups of instant ramen. He put them in the microwave and whistled a tune while waiting. Upon noticing Sasuke aggravated posture, he decided to lighten up the mood. "So...nice weather, huh?"

"... Yeah," Sasuke murmured.

"Really, you answered the weather question? That's it, what's going on, man?"

Sasuke glared at the noisy dobe. "Buzz off, I've got a lot on my mind, that's all.

Naruto scratched the back of his head, bothered. "Dude, relax, can I help it if I'm worried?"

Sasuke softened, albeit subtly. "It's nothing to worry about."

He couldn't tell Naruto about it. The blonde would probably call him crazy or something.

He needed to figure out a way to deal with Mizuki. He guessed that was the focal point for the rewind. He didn't know what else to go with. Plus, he was pretty desperate to end this loop process quickly. He wasn't going in blind, at least, but it didn't mean it would be_ exactly_ like the last time. Every second wasted, every second spent doing something different, effected what people said and did. He saw first-hand how the difference could literally mean life and death.

This time he would request a ten men squad, devide them in all corners of the city block, and make sure Mizuki didn't get the better of them...

It failed.

They were able to corner Mizuki with the advantage of numbers, but Sasuke realised that in cornering Mizuki,_ everyone_ was in one place. It only took one missile to kill them all.

So this time he tried a different route. He took his original squad, used the van, and timed when Mizuki would fire at them. After looping again, he organised another assault, focusing on every, single second he counted.

It _still_ didn't work.

They did surprise the maniac, but for some reason, he was still able to get the better of them. While making the arrest, the ground shook underneath them, Mizuki used that time to show them his C-4 jacket - hidden underneath his clothes - before blowing them all to smithereens.

The next loop, Sasuke was more apprehensive in getting Mizuki. But still tried.

Mizuki used the missile again.

He was so tired in seeing his teammates die that in one loop, he requested to go on the mission alone.

"That is out of the question!" Jiraiya rebuked. "Task Force agents don't operate in singles. Now, get a squad and hurry back here so I can give you the debriefing!"

He disobayed the pervert, and again payed with his life.

Nothing seemed to be working. Every time they had Mizuki, he always killed them. It didn't matter how he did, he just...did.

So Sasuke ran out of options. He needed something that could give him an unstoppable advantage. His teammates were good at what they did, but this moment didn't need good - it needed exceptional. As much as he loathed doing what he needed to do, he had no other choice.

"Jeez, bastard, when you asked me to come on a mission with ya, I thought you lost it," Naruto panted.

They were both racing across city blocks, heading close to Mainstreet. Sasuke had timed it just right. If they kept at this pace, they would make up for the van they left behind.

Sasuke grunted, "You're the only one who has a S-rank in sniper operations. Naturally, you're perfect for this job...you bitch."

Naruto cradled his L115A3 Long Range Rifle. He gave a grin, "Black Ops, dude. My body went through extensive training to use any weapon. I can use this heavy baby while standing, unlike_ some_ people."

Cocky bastard.

They ran another block, Mizuki was getting closer.

"I need you to back me up all the way. When you see an opening, don't hesitate to shoot the guy's arm off.

"But you_ never_ ask for my help. Your damn Uchiha pride won't allow it or some junk... And isn't that a little extreme?"

"Believe me, dobe, it's the only way we can be sure the guy won't fire that sentinal."

"Mkay."

Sasuke looked at his friend, perplexed. "Just like that?"

"Why not?"

"... Forget it, we need to stick to the mission."

Once he was at the familiar area, Sasuke signalled a stop.

"Do you see him?" Naruto whispered.

Sasuke pretended to be looking around. He knew exactly were that bastard would be; it wouldn't help drawing suspicion, though. "I think I saw something move in the distance."

"You think it's him?"

"Yes, I'm going first. Make sure you're at an adequate range. We don't need him to see you. Aim, then take out the arm holding the launcher."

"I know how it works, Sasuke-kun~"

"Just shut up and say roger."

"...Do you want me to shut up or-hey!"

Sasuke left the babbling idiot, heading straight for Mizuki. He quickly rounded a corner, making sure Naruto knew exactly where he was going. He had his doubts the blonde would take the hint, but Naruto appeared behind him as requested.

Then, Mizuki.

"Freeze!" Sasuke screamed.

Mizuki was about to round a corner, but stopped. He looked back, surprised. "What?"

"You're under arrest, Mizuki. Put the rocket launcher down and your hands up!" Sasuke spat.

"You're not him. Where is Naruto?" Mizuki rasped.

"Put the rocket launcher down!"

Mizuki didn't listen. He raised the launcher, aiming at Sasuke's head. "Where are you, Naruto?!"

"Put it down!"

Mizuki began pulling the trigger. He wasn't going to follow. He was going to kill (again).

Bang!

"Ahh!" Mizuki screamed. He felt something pierce his shoulder, forcing him to drop the launcher to the ground. He latched on to the bleeding wound, finding it hard to move.

Sasuke struck then, grabbing Mizuki and slamming him on the ground.

He tore the man's shirt off and looked at the strapped bomb. The loops had given him enough knowledge on disarming the thing, which he did, effortlessly.

"What the fuck? How did Mizuki get out of prison? Is that a bomb?!" Naruto sputtered, coming closer and lowering his heated rifle.

"I don't know that myself, but he's going straight back," Sasuke said, a hint of pride in his tone. He handcuffed Mizuki and took great pleasure in the man's discomfort.

Mizuki looked at Naruto. His eyes widened, and snarled. "No! I'll kill you!" He squirmed helplessly.

Sasuke sighed, he did it; he finally captured Mizuki. Finally, something good came out of this.

The ground shook.

Sasuke staggered from the prisoner. Dammit, how could he forget about the ground?!

Mizuki got to his feet. Noticing that his hands were handcuffed, leaving him useless, he dashed away from the vicinity.

"Shit, he's making a run for it," Sasuke cursed, rising to his feet and preparing to give chase.

"What the hell?!" Naruto yelled.

Sasuke looked at Naruto, and also reeled in shock.

The redheaded girl with tattered clothes, Naruko.

"Hey, are you okay?" Naruto called to the delrious redhead.

Sasuke hadn't seen her in so many loops. Watching her limp aimless, from a different angle, was weird in itself. He wondered if she would shoot fireballs again, but was surprised when she simply fainted, right into Naruto's arms.

Naruto just stared in shock. After a few seconds, he regarded the girl he was holding. "Seriously, this day just gets more_ fucked_ up by the second."

Sasuke realised that Mizuki was still on the run. He grit his teeth in anger. "Naruto, look after her. I'm going after Mizuki!"

"Sasuke wai-"

Sasuke raced after the teacher. Mizuki wasn't far. Thanks to his handicap, Sasuke was slowly gaining on him.

Mizuki abrubtly turned a corner, straight into another street. Sasuke followed, determined to put a stop to this once and for all.

"Orochimaru-sama!"

Sasuke froze in place. Mizuki had called to someone. Sasuke had no idea that there was another person other than Mizuki on this night.

"Kukuku," the Uchiha heard, "look at you, Mizuki-kun. What have you done with yourself?"

"I'm sorry, sir. I tried to kill Naruto, I really did! But the damn brat shot me on the shoulder!"

Sasuke hid behind the corner of a building. He peeked at the duo. This 'Orochimaru-sama' had a black, sleek suite, long hair, and pale skin. His eyes were yellow, snake-like. That wasn't natural.

"How could he have gotten you? You have a bazooka, for goodness sake."

"... I'm sorry."

"It's alright," Orochimaru cooed, walking to Mizuki and placing a hand on his head. "There won't be anymore mistakes, hm?"

"Right, sir!"

"Right," Orichimaru quipped, driving his hand straight into Mizuki's chest.

Said man coughed out, spitting copious amounts of blood. He looked into yellow eyes, stumped. "S-Sir?"

Orochimaru retracted his hand. It was covered in the dark liquid. He sighed and shook his head. "It's so hard to find good help these days."

Mizuki dropped to the ground with a thud, his body kept twitching. Blood slowly started streaming into the street road.

Sasuke could only watch the scene in horror. Who was this guy? It shouldn't be possible to stab a person using your hands alone!

"You can come out now, child."

Sasuke's eyes widened. The snake guy knew he was there? It wasn't possible. He made sure to keep hidden.

Orochimaru sighed again, then gave a smirk. "If you won't come to me-"

He disappeared and before Sasuke could process anything, he felt warm breath beside his ear.

"Then I'll come to you."

Sasuke felt his something pierce his back. A metal blade greeted his trembling eyes, protruding from his chest. His body was locked into place, experiencing shock from the abrupt stab.

Orochimaru made himself properly known, walking until he was in front of the Uchiha. "What's that? You want to say something?"

Sasuke choked, the pronounced pain was dreadful. He couldn't force his body to act. He just stood still.

"It's a shame," Orochimaru moaned. "The young die so quickly these days. I was really hoping for a fight."

".. W-Who a-are y-you?" Sasuke rasped, finding it agonising to speak.

Orochimaru stared at him in something akin to surprise. "I'm amazed you're able to talk. I really wish you were someone with at least a little bit of...ability in you. It would have made this more interesting."

Sasuke struggled to keep focus. His vision continued to fuzz. His eyes swayed from his enemy, legs wobbling like noodles.

"Well, since you're going to die, let me humour you," Orochimaru chuckled. He casually leaned against the same wall Sasuke used as cover, staring in disgusting joy as the Uchiha slowly bled to death. "Have you ever heard of the word chakra?"

Sasuke's eyes widened. That word again.

"Judging by the look on your face, I'll take that as a yes, Sasuke Uchiha, heir to the ancient Uchiha inheritance."

Sasuke gasped.

"Come off the surprise. You're famous over the internet, with millions of woman waiting to take you to bed. It's quite hilarious, if you think about it."

Orochimaru took a glance behind him, then focused his attention on Sasuke again. He raised a hand, each of his fingers began to glow blue, light emitting from all five tips. "This is just a sample of what I'm cable of. It's a special technique that is used for sealing. You probably don't know what sealing is, but that's okay. Our ancestors were a truly knowledgeable bunch."

Sasuke was lost. He only had his eyes trained on the glowing fingers, hazily wondering if it was just a cheap trick or if he was losing his mind.

"Unconvinced, huh? You're probably wondering what on Earth you're looking at. Well, it is, in its raw form, chakra. You know, the life force we have in our bodies; the thing that was rumoured to exist thousands of years ago under the reign of ninja. I mean, aren't you wondering how I seemingly vanished in one instant and was behind you in the next? You probably are. It also has to do with chakra. That's right, kiddo, it is real. And it's here now."

Sasuke didn't know what to think. It was too much to process everything in one go.

Orochimaru ran a hand through his long, black hair. "You're barely standing. I kind of feel regretful for taking you out so quickly. Who knows, you could have had so much potential under Akastuki."

The Uchiha dropped to the ground, his eyes closed. His body squirmed for a few moments, then stopped.

Orochimaru tisked in disappointment. "Aw, and just when I was getting to the good part too. Oh well."

Buzz! Buzz! Buzz! Buzz!

Sasuke smashed the reciever. He got up from his bed. His mind gradually started processing the last loop. A man with glowing hands, who could teleport, had yellow eyes and knew about chakra.

_Chakra_.

That word, it seemed really important. Now that Sasuke had the time to think about it, that call in his office - was that man Orochimaru? It wasn't impossible, considering that Orochimaru went on about chakra and immediately knew that he knew.

What the hell did that mean, though? Chakra wasn't real. It was some fabrication created to limit the human body's mysteries, like why we can think, breath, eat, talk - why we have hearts to live. It was a farce...oh, so he thought...

"Oh, right, I made hake, chips and sauce."

It wouldn't be long now. The call would come soon. He just needed to wait.

"Why did you make hake, Sakura?" Sasuke asked, trying to at least have small talk.

Sakura blushed and coughed. "Well, um, I know it's your favourite."

Sasuke blinked, she was right. "Oh, thanks."

Sakura nodded, trying to keep from blabbing nonsense.

The office grew quiet for a while. Sakura felt awkward. It felt as if Sasuke wasn't even focusing on her at all. He looked distracted, like he was waiting for something.

Ring! Ring!

Sasuke looked at the phone. It was time.

"Sakura, can you give me a few minutes alone? I have to take this," Sasuke said, picking up the phone and waiting for the pink-head to leave.

Sakura's mouth thinned, but she knew better than to disagree. "Okay, call after you're done."

Sasuke waited for her to leave, he then put the phone to his ear.

"Hello?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"... Sasuke Uchiha-"

"Remain calm and act natural, that is what you wanted to say, right?" Sasuke cut off. He had enough of this shit. He died way too many times to tolerate crap from anyone trying to play with him.

"Hm...interesting, you sound like you've talked to me before."

"Listen," Sasuke began, "If you're Orochimaru, call off your lacky."

"..."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed - so he_ was_ getting somewhere. "If Mizuki attacks tonight, I'll stop him and you."

An empty threat, but the enemy didn't know too much about him.

"... Mizuki's going to attack tonight, you say?"

"No games!" Sasuke yelled. "I know your plan!"

"You remember."

Sasuke paused. For the better part of a minute, nothing was said from both parties. 'Remember,' Sasuke thought slowly. Why did the voice use _that_ word instead of something else.

"I'll let you in on something. I'm not Orochimaru and I have no idea about this Mizuki character," the voice said.

"Then who the hell are you?!"

"Let's just say I'm a friend for now."

Sasuke tisked, typical.

"I'll take a shot on a pitch and say that you've talked to me before. In fact, I'd say you've talked to me a lot. Not only that, you've heard me repeat the same questions over and over, like a broken record. Am I right?"

Sasuke eyes bulged almost out their sockets. He took a moment to look at the phone he was holding. Who was this person on the other line? He put it back to his ear.

"You're like me?" He whispered, still struggling to comprehend.

"... Yes and no. It would be much easier to explain things in person."

"In person?"

"That's right. Don't go to work in your next loop. Take the day off. Come to the corner of Ichiraku Avenue and Saito street at nine in the morning."

"I don't know you," Sasuke said. "This has trap written all over it."

"What do you have to lose? If anything happens, you'll just repeat today like usual. It's fair incentive."

"..."

"..."

"... I'll think about it."

"Good answer."

The line went dead.

This time, Sasuke didn't get a chance to see Orochimaru. He had neglected to disarm Mizuki's C-4 jacket. Poor dobe didn't see what hit him.

The next loop he had gotten out of bed, taken a shower and immediately set to making breakfast. Naruto came over like usual and the two conversed, seriously.

"A day off? You're the_ Captain_, dude. Unless the chief approves, you don't get days off," Naruto said pertubedly.

"I know, that's why I need a favour."

Naruto tilted his head. "Dude, are you really asking me for help?"

"Yeah."

"But...Uchiha pride?"

"I can swallow it."

"... You ne-"

"I know I never ask you for help. So be glad I am_ now_!"

Naruto grinned, it was the cockiest one yet, and Sasuke struggled not sock the blonde.

"You do realise I'm gonna have this over your head, right?"

"As long as we never speak of it again, I can live."

"Alright, the emo prick needs my help!"

Sasuke levelled an even stare. "Fuck you, dobe."

"So what do you need me to do?"

"I need you to act as Captain while I'm gone."

"The hell? Dude, those guys hate me!"

"Can you blame them, you stupid moron? You pranked every, single one of them. Man up, bitch."

"Arg, I can't believe I'm doing this. I just hope Sakura can keep them off me."

"She'll probably joined them," Sasuke snorted.

"You're an ass."

"Don't care."

Sasuke stood on a side walk. He wore a grey hoodie and black track pants. He watched as people passed him, conversing amongst themselves. He had made it to the corner of Ichiraku Avenue and Saito Street thirty minutes earlier than agreed. He looked at his wrist-watch, it was almost nine.

He felt like an idiot for agreeing to this, but the voice did have a point. He had nothing to loose. No matter what happened to him, the day would just repeat itself. Of course, he wasn't entirely an idiot. He made sure to grab a nine millimetre before coming to this place - just a little insurance.

Before he knew what hit him, he felt someone grab his hand.

"Come on," the girl said.

Sasuke looked at who was dragging him away from the streets. He stood rigid.

"You again?!"

The blonde girl stopped too. Her clothes were the same as usual, but they weren't torn. She glared back at him and tugged his hand. "Move. We need to be at a place that isn't open."

"Hell no!" Sasuke yelled, not caring who heard. "You're the voice?!"

She grabbed him and dragged him forcibly away. Sasuke was amazed at her strength. Were all girls this deceivingly strong?!

They went into a nearby alley. The girl promptly slammed him against the wall, forcing him to gasp for air. Her arm covered his neck and her other hand twisted his.

Sasuke grunted in discomfort. The bitch was trained, well trained.

"How much do you know?" she demanded.

"You should be answering me," Sasuke countered. He winced when she added pressure to his hand.

"You're not in a position to make demands or threats. How much do you know?"

"Aside that you're crazy bitch, not much."

"Bastard, just answer my question!"

"Tch, I know a little."

"What's the little?" There's the pressure again.

"Like your name, Naruko."

The moment he said, she released quickly, like he burned her. Sasuke took in a healthy dose of air. He glared at the girl. "What the hell was that for?"

For a brief moment, Naruko looked torn, then she shook her head. "I needed to be sure."

"About what?"

"About you...remembering."

"So you're the voice that called me?"

"No."

That staggered Sasuke. "W-What, but you_ told_ me to come here!"

"I didn't, Baa-chan did."

Sasuke's face soured. Old lady, was that even a name? This girl was teasing him.

"Stop playing with me," Sasuke growled.

"I'm not, but If you want me to kick your bony, Uchiha ass, I'll be happy to."

He would have asked how she knew him. But considering that almost everyone knew him, his question would have been redundant.

Naruko made to say something else, but a hurling shoe - which came out of nowhere - hit her square on the face. She comically landed on the ground, complaining about her nose.

"Honestly, you brat, do you have to start a fight with everyone?" A woman said, walking out from the darkness of the alley and making herself known. She wore a grey dress that covered her curvaceous body. A green leather jacket enclosed around the outfit. Her light, blonde hair was done into two pigtails. She looked calm, her brown eyes experienced.

She turned her gaze from the dizzy blonde girl to the lost Uchiha and gave a warm smile. "Hello, Sasuke."

Sasuke shook his head. He stared apprehensively at the newcomer, feeling like a trapped animal.

"Who are you?" he demanded.

"Tsunade Senju, former research scientist in Human Anatomy and Biology, at your service."

"Arg, Baa-chan, the shoe, really?" Naruko groaned."

Sasuke gaped, this woman didn't look anything older than _thirty_. Why the hell was Naruko calling her Baa-chan?!

"That's what you get for picking fights," Tsunade rebuked.

"But he's a bastard!" Naruko whined.

Tsunade shook her, "Grow up, Naruko."

"Can someone tell me what's going on here? Are you the voice that called me?"

"Not exactly," Tsunade thoughtfully said.

"Okay, that's it, I'm out of here," Sasuke huffed. This secret shit was getting on his nerves.

"Don't you want to know why you keep repeating a day? Better yet, don't you want to know how you can stop it?"

Sasuke paused, and regarded the busty blonde. "You know how?"

"I can't explain everything here, but yes, I know how. If you will join us, then you'll know too."

"I don't know you."

"Then there's no better time than the present. Remember, you have nothing to lose," Tsunade said smoothly.

Sasuke stared at her for a long moment. Tsunade expression was calm and unchanging. If he accepted her offer, there was still the redo that could undo everything. This way, he could get information that he needed in stopping the time-loop, if that information was helpful.

"... Fine"

Tsunade smiled sweetly. "Excellent. Welcome to the Madara Resistance."

Sasuke frowned at her. "I didn't say I was joining any... Wait, what?"

Tsunade started walking away. "Come along now. We have a lot to talk about."

Naruko followed, meekly rubbing a hand around her nose. "Damn shoe."

"Hey, wait a minute!" Sasuke shouted.

"Your questions will be answered in a safe location," Tsunade dismissed, never turning to him.

"What the hell is the Madara Resistance?!"


End file.
